A variety of exercise devices have been developed to resist exercise motion. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,726,607 and 7,087,001 to Ihli, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,465,410, 8,523,745, 8,556,783, 8,556,785, 8,622,879, and 8,998,779 to Ihli et al. An object of the present invention is to provide improved versions of such exercise resistance devices and methods of using same.